Twin Halberds
by Espikumon24
Summary: Chloe and Zoë are twin halberds although they look nothing alike, but when they run into a certain symmetry freak how will he handle it? This is a redo on my old version so the ending is different.
1. chapter 1

My name is Chloeparis Athena Vallora,

Well at least it was until our parents sold me and my twin sister Zoë into slavery because they needed money.

Me and my sister grew up in the french quarters of New Orleans at least I think so, To be honest I don't remember our past at all except for the soft voice of my mother saying "I promise I'll be back for you one day" and thats all I remember.

"Chloep wake up!"

I heard my sister yell as she shook me.

"What!?"

I pouted.

My sister had light cream skin like I did but thats as far as it goes of us being twins because we didnt look anything alike she had blonde hair i had jet black hair she had green eyes I had grey.

"You know if we don't start cleaning they won't let us eat tonight."

Zoë said.

"Yeah I know."

I sighed.

We only had three outfits each which were all maid outfits one was a classic hotel maid another was a very short cute maid costume and the other one was long and it had longsleeves.

"Okay lets get ready."

I said.

I put on the long and puffy maid outfit and Zoë put on the short and cute one.

It was five am the same time we woke up everyday because we had to clean, cook, pack lunch, clean again then cook, then clean once more, then sleep.

We quietly walked out of our small closet sized room and snuck through the halls of the large house.

We got into the kitchen and we started to make breakfeast.

Zoë was getting the dishes out of the cabnet and she almost dropped one.

"Oh my god I wouldve been dead if I dropped that."

Zoë whispered.

"Yeah I know."

I sighed and remembered the time I took the blame for her.

*Seven years ago.*

Zoë had just dropped a glass and Mistress Stella (as she liked us to call her.) ran into the kitchen and saw glass and wine all over the floor.

"MY FLOOR!"

She yelled with her cocky rich person voice.

"Which one of you brats did it!"

She yelled.

"I-I."

Zoë studdered and Stella grabbed her arm.

"You little brat did you do this!?"

She said holding up one hand ready to slap her.

"N-no I did it!"

I yelled before she hit her.

"Come here."

She said.

"Get over here right now."

She yelled.

"Y-yes Mistress Stella."

I said stepping over the glass and walking to her.

"I let you live here so you can cook and clean not so you can make messes and break glasses!"

Stella yelled.

"I-I'm sorry."

I wimpered.

She slapped me instead.

"Come with me."

She pulled my arm tightly.

"You will not be eating tonight you don't deserve it."

She said throwing me in one of the many closets we had to clean.

"You will stay there until tomorrow."

She said closing the door on me and I was left in the dark.

"No Mistress Stella I'm scared!"

I wiggled the door nob.

The room was empty with just a few photo albums inside but I couldnt see without light.

"I'm sorry!"

I cried.

I covered my eyes in the closet because I was scared.

A few hours later my dress was so wet fron my tears I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Chloep here."

I heard Zoë whisper and she slid something under the door but it was to dark to see so I picked it up.

"B-bread?"

I sniffled.

"Shh eat it before she comes."

Zoë whispered.

"Thank you."

I said eating the slice of bread.

"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow and here take this."

Zoë whispered as she rolled a mini flash light to me from under the door.

"Tomorrow..."

I sighed.

Stella abused us alot and her husband was never home so he didnt know I don't even know if he knows we're here.

*Present time.*

"I hate it here they treat us like scum."

I said.

"Its not like we have any other place to go."

Zoë whispered.

"We need to leave this place its to much."

I sighed.

"Stella will be upset."

Zoë said as she cleaned dishes.

"No she wont she hates us."

I scoffed.

"But we have no one else and its only for a while mom and dad said they'd buy us back."

Zoë sighed.

"No they probably forgot about us and for how long, will we have to do this!"

I cried.

"They wouldnt."

Zoë sighed.

"Think about it Zoë they forgot us because eight years later and they havent called or come to take us home."

I said and tears fell from both our faces.

"I wanna go home Chloe."

She cried and tackled me.

"Shhh it okay I'll find a way out of this place."

I hugged my sister.

"I wanna go home."

She repeated.


	2. 2

My twin sister Chloe has always been there for me, Shes taken the blame for when I mess up and I can't thank her enough because I may just be a clumsy idiot who all people see is a dumb blonde but I do love my sister and I hate myself for letting her take the blame.

I try to be cheerful in painful times and I didnt think this place was that bad but I see the cup half full but if my sister doesnt like it I know we need to leave.

It was six on the clock and Stella would come to the kitchen and expect food to be on the table and the kitchen to be clean but in this case we were slightly behind.

"I hear her."

Chloe said and I wanted to pee.

"I-I'm scared we didnt finish."

I said.

"Who cares today we need to fight back."

She said.

"She'll lock you in the closet again."

I wimpered.

"I will find away out."

She smiled.

"Okay."

I sighed as I saw Stella in the doorway and all I could say was "okay".

"Why arent the dishes clean?"

She asked.

"B-because."

I couldnt speak.

"Is it because you are lazy brats who can't work to save their lives!?"

Stella yelled.

"No its just you're a lonely old house wife who would rather yell and abuse children than be a house wife and do it herself."

Chloep mocked.

"You little!"

Stella grabbed Chloe by the ear.

"Let me go you freaking phycho!"

She kicked.

"Leave my sister alone!"

I yelled.

"Oh would you two like to be locked in the same closet!?"

Stella laughed and grabbed my arm and she dragged us to two rooms side by side.

"Chloe!"

I yelled and banged on the wall as she locked the door with a key.

"Zoë!"

I heard her yell.

"Let us out!"

I yelled.

"Help someone!"

Chloe yelled.

I saw a window and hoped it was open although this was the second floor.

I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Chloe the window!"

I yelled to her.

"I don't have a window!"

She yelled back.

"Don't you even think about breaking my window you little brats!"

I heard Stella run down the hall.

"Chloe I'll get you out don't worry!"

I said then I tried to break the glass.

"Don't you dare!"

Stella ran into the room and grabbed me.

"Don't touch my sister!"

I heard Chloe cry.

"Stay away from me!"

I said holding my hands up.

"What are you gonna do magic?"

She laughed.

"S-stay back!"

She reached out to grab me but I hit her hand away and closed my eyes.

"You demon I always knew you were different!"

Stella yelled in pain and I saw her hands were bleeding.

"I-I."

I looked down and my hands that were not hands anymore they were long flat and sharpe blades that had blood on them.

"I-I-!"

I cried and the blood dripped down.

I hit the window with my blades and it shattered.

"Zoë are you okay!?"

Chloe cried.

"I'm coming to get you hold on!"

I yelled and ran but Stella grabbed my ankle and I took off tumbling but before I hit my head I prayed that I wouldnt and when I opened my eyes I was in a place I didnt know.

"Is this me?"

I looked out of a small window I could see from and I saw myself but not normal I saw myself as a long pink and blue Halbard.

My new self was a long pink and blue swirl staff and then at the top where the blades were the Axe was a shiny pink the scythe part of it was a baby blue and they connected with a heart and the heart was upside down and the point was a short spear head.

"You need me, no wait I need you!"

Stella yelled and she tried to grab me but I transformed my legs back and kicked the door closed.

"Wonderful I now look like a cane with legs."

I sighed and tried to stand up but I couldnt transform my arms yet.

"Whats happening!?"

Chloe banged on the door.

"Hold on I can't quite get up."

I said then I transformed my arms back and now all i had was a heart on my head.

I touched the door and a light flashed very bright and the door burst into pieces.

"Chloe are you okay!?"

I looked through my weapon arms that i used to shield myself and I saw another Halberd like me lying on the floor.

"WHAT THE FU-


	3. 3

I looked down and I was naked.

"Oh my god where am I!?"

I yelled trying to cover up.

"Look out the heart shaped window!"

I heard Zoë yell.

"Okay."

I yelled back and looked through the window.

"Is that!?"

I screamed at what I saw because when I tried to move my fingers a staff I saw through the window moved.

"W-we're freaks!?"

I cried.

"At least we're freaks together."

Zoë giggled.

I saw my new self I was a purple and black swirl staff and at the top was a dark black blade for the Axe and a shiny metalic purple scythe end and at the top was a upside down heart with a black spear head.

"Transform back so we can leave!"

Zoë yelled when Stella banged on the door.

"I don't know how!"

I yelled.

Stella burst the door open.

"Run!"

I yelled and Zoë picked me up.

"Oh you're really light!"

Zoë giggled.

"Who cares just run!"

I yelled and she ran.

"I'll get you for this!"

Stella yelled and ran after us.

"Just keep running we can stop when nut job back there is gone!"

I yelled as she ran.

"Get back here!"

Stella yelled.

We ran out the door, Stella lived in a gated community so we tried to run past all the houses before anyone could see us.

"Where do we go now!?"

Zoë asked.

"Switch!"

I yelled and tried to transform back and I then caught Zoë.

"Quick the gates!"

Zoë pointed to the gates from her reflection form.

I ran for the brick gates but they closed.

"I don't know the code!"

I said trying to open them.

"Look the wall has vines!"

Zoë said and I saw the ten foot tall wall with vines.

"Theres no way I can make it over that."

I sighed.

"Hey you kid who are you!?"

I heard a voice yell.

"Quick!"

Zoë yelled and I climbed the walls or tried to while i held Zoë.

The man ran and grabbed my foot.

"Zoë run!"

I threw her over the gate.

"No!"

Zoë yelled from the other side and I kicked the man in the face.

"Darn you kid!"

He yelled on the ground.

"Zoë I'll catch up just go!"

I yelled.

"Im calling the police!"

He yelled.

"I won't leave you Chloe!"

Zoë yelled.

"Go!"

I said as i stood on the top of the wall.

There werent any vines on the other side of the wall.

"Jump ill catch you!"

Zoë said and I jumped.

"Shut up and run!"

I said transforming out of her hands after she caught me.

"Those are my daughters they're running away quick catch them!"

Stella yelled to the man.

"No we're not!"

I yelled and me and Zoë ran.

"Come back my children!"

Stella said with fake sadness.

"You crazy idiot we're not your children!"

Zoë yelled and we ran faster.

We didnt look back we just ran although we had never been out of the house once so we really didnt know what the outside world looked like and to see it was just amazing simply amazing.

"That way!"

Zoë pointed down an long alley.

"Yeah they won't find us there!"

I said and we ran down the alley.

I heard cop cars in the distance then I wondered what crazy story Stella will make up for the cops.

"We need to hide!"

I said.

"Where though?"

Zoë looked around.

"Lets run a little longer and find a place we can hide in."

I said.

We ran down the confusing alleys and twisting back roads of Las vegas trying to navigate a place we've only seen on TV but it was all so big and real nothing at all like the TV dramas we've sometimes watched when Stella and her husband we're gone.

"Look a party!"

Zoë said pointing to the long street that was filled up with colors and lights and people dancing to music and some people doing tricks next to shops.

"I-I don't this is a party."

I said.

"Whatever it is it looks fun!"

Zoë giggled.

We walked the strange large area and saw some people in costume and others doing tricks.

"Woah is that a real robot!"

I said in awe looking at the robot on the stand it was a golden human man robot that moved and danced.

"Sis can we please look around!"

Zoë begged.

"Okay I suppose this would be a good place to hide from cops since theres so many people here we could just blend in."

I smiled.

"Yay!"

Zoë clapped.

"But stick close to me just in case."

I said.

"Okay!"

Zoë smiled and I've seen her smile tons of times but this one was different it was real.

As we walked around I saw cute shops filled with things I had never seen before.

We walked around for a while then something caught my attention it was a girl she looked about fifteen but I could be wrong she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she wore strange clothes she wore a red sweater vest with a tie and a matching pair of cowboy boots and a coyboy hat with puffy shorts and the butt of the puffy shorts were bedazled on both sides.

"Kid! Liz!"

She yelled while walking around.

"Excuse me are you looking for someone do you need help?"

I asked her.

"Oh do you work at maid-chan cafe?"

She asked with a childs curiosity.

"U-um n-yes?"

I lied and I felt bad about it because she looked so inoccent kinda like Zoë.

"So cool!"

She said in awe and I wanted to melt because she looked like a kid who had just met their favorite super star.

"I'm Chloeparis but you can just call me Chloep."

I smiled.

"Oh okay Chloep."

She giggled and seemed to blush at everything except this wasnt a normal love or nerve blush it was more of an happy or

curious blush and she did it with everything she said.

"And this is my sister Zoë."

I said assuming Zoë was at my side but when I looked she wasnt there.

"Um oh I see shes imaginary like Mr.coon my friend."

She giggled.

"Erk- no shes real I just don't know where she went!"

I said franticly looking around.

"You know Kid said I shouldnt talk to people like you but I like you!"

She giggled and rambled about someone named Kid and a someone named Liz.

"Can you help me look for her...um whats your name sorry?"

I winced.

"Patty at your service!"

She giggled and saluted.

"Okay let's try to find her I can't lose my baby sister like that."

I sighed.

Patty laughed hystericaly.

"When we find Zoë I'll help you find your sister Liz okay?"

I smiled.

"Okay!"

She said grabbing my hand.

"Im gonna call you big sis Chloep because you remind me of my sister Liz!"

Patty smiled and started to skip as we walked around.

"Where could she be!?"

I said franticly looking around.

"Well this is the strip so Its really big maybe she went into a store!"

Patty said pointing at stores and looking around.

"The strip?"

I asked.

"Thats what they call this REALLY loooooooong road!"

Patty said.

"Oh."

I said.

"What does she look like probably like you since you all are sisters."

Patty giggled.

"Actually we don't look anything alike and we're twins!"

I laughed.

"Woah I wanna be a twin!"

Patty said.

"Meh its not much different from being sisters and its not like we have the same face so its practicly like we're just sisters."

I said.

"Ooooooh."

Patty reminded me of Zoë, It was cute.


	4. 4

One second I was following Chloe then I bumped into some guy and then I couldnt find Chloe again.

"C-chloe!"

I yelled and backed away from all the people around me.

"Chloe where are you!"

I started to freak out then everyone around me looked scary in my eyes.

"Patty!"

Someone touched my shoulder.

"S-stay back!"

I jumped and spun to face the person it was a boy with jet black hair and gold eyes and he had some weird white stripes in his hair but the more I looked the cooler they got.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a girl I was looking for."

He said I looked at what he was wearing and it was a black suit with white stripes going down on both sides it was perfectly the same on both sides.

"Are you okay?"

He asked and I looked up at his hair it had three white stripes on one side.

"N-no I can't find my sister."

I sniffled, I felt tears welling up.

"D-don't cry I'll help you since i'm looking for someone also we can look together."

He tried to calm me down.

"M-my sister says I shouldnt trust strangers but you look about my age and you don't give off a bad aura."

I said rubbing my eyes.

"A-aura?"

He asked.

"Forget it."

I giggled in hopes of him to drop the subject.

"My name is Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid."

He said and I thought of how straight his posture was It reminded me of how sis stands and how she wants me to stand but thats so hard!

"I'm Zoë."

I smiled.

"Well Zoë do you think you can help me find my partners Liz and Patty?"

He said bending down to my hight which made me fell like a child but i didnt really mind since he was alot taller than me.

"O-okay but can you help me find my sis?"

I asked.

"Yeah what does she look like...wait you're sisters right so that means you probably look alike."

He said facepalming himself.

"Actually we don't look anything alike and we're twins!"

I giggled.

"Really how interesting."

He said with a blank expression.

"Where is this place anyways?"

I asked.

"This is called the strip, You've never heard of it?"

He asked.

"No."

I said.

"Where are your parents?"

He asked.

"Don't have any me and my sis got sold into slavery...Erk- I mean I don't know."

I tried to play it off.

"Slavery?"

He repeated raising a hand.

"P-please don't hurt me!"

I dropped to my knees and remembered Stella.

"H-hurt you?"

He asked confused.

"Please don't turn me in I can't go back with that terrible "Lady Stella" so please don't tell!"

I begged as I quickly shot up.

"So you're a run away huh."

He said helping me up.

"Y-yes and my sister will kill me now that I've told you."

My eyes watered.

"You are just like Patty."

He sighed.

"The girl you confused me with?"

I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah she and her sister were like you when I first met them except they we're crazy and tried to rob me."

He laughed.

"Who are they to you?"

I asked curiously.

"They are my partners."

He said.

"Oh my sis is my partner for everything she and I are all we have which is why I need to find her."

I sighed.

"I see okay lets go."

Kid said.

We looked around for a while but didnt see them we walked the whole strip.

"Excuse me have you seen these girls?"

I saw a police man holding a picture and I knew he was looking for us.

"Oh no!"

I freaked.

"What?"

Kid stood in front of me and I was hoping the cop couldnt see me.

"I need to hide hes looking for me and my sister!"

I said.

"Hide behind that."

Kid said pointing to a outside postcard rack that was enough to hide me but not the skirt and I quickly hid before the cop came over.

"Have you seen these girls anywhere they look about your age."

He said holding a picture of me and my sister when we were at the gates so a camera must've caught us escaping.

"No never."

Kid said after a long pause which made me worry that he was gonna say "RIGHT HERE HIDING BEHIND A POSTCARD RACK THAT DOES NO GOOD IN HIDING ONES OUTFIT!"

But he didnt.

"Okay thank you and if you see them call us."

He said and walked away.

"You can come out now."

He said when the cop was far enough.

"Oookay."

I said and knocked over the rack.

"Oopsie."

I bit my lip.

"Quick we need to go or he'll see you!"

Kid said pulling my arm.

"Whats that!"

I said pointing at a long line with people sliding down them and screaming and laughing.

"A zip line."

Kid said and as we tried to break through the crowd.

"Is that..?"

I said seeing a familiar face as she slid down the line at top speed.

"Zoë!"

She yelled.

"Chloe!"

I smiled.

"Kid!"

A girl who did kinda look like me yelled.

"Patty!"

Kid smiled.

"We need to go to them!"

I said trying to run theyre way but Kid stopped me.

"The cop is that way if we zip line down we can catch up to them without getting caught."

He said.

"Okay."

We ran to where the zip lining line started.

"Excuse me two please."

Kid said.

"Okay strap up."

The lady said and she strapped me in.

"Don't we have to pay?"

I asked as i looked down and the hight.

"First time is free."

Kid said.

"Cool!"

I giggled.

"Lets go."

Kid said and he stood behind me.

"Okay so I just jump liiiiiike this?"

I said laughing as I jumped off and I slid at top speed.

"THIS IS FUN!"

I laughed and threw my head back.

"You're gonna kill yourself!"

Kid yelled to me from behind.

"You sound like my sister!"

I laughed and threw my head back again and my short blonde hair flew in my face when I got back up.

"Liz!"

Kid said and he shouted to a girl who was shopping in a store.

"Erk- Hi Kid."

She waved awkwardly as we zoomed by.

"Dang it Liz how dare you go shopping at a time like this!"

Kid yelled.

"Chloe!"

I smiled as I got close to the end because i could see her standing at the bottem.

"Hurry Zoë!"

She yelled.

When I hit the other side I tried to rip the harness off.

"W-wait!"

Kid said rushing after me.

"Zoë!"

Chloe hugged me then she wacked my head.

"Don't ever do that again what if a cop got to you and the you went back with that nut job Stella!"

She scolded.

"Patty go get your sister shes at the shoe store."

Kid said.

"Ooookay!"

Patty giggled and walked away.

"Whos this?"

Chloe stood right in front of Kid and looked at him up and down, this would be interesting.


	5. 5

I looked at the guy up and down he was about our age and he was kinda odd looking with the three stripes on one side of his hair.

"I helped your sister in return she helped me find my partners."

He said.

"So you're the infamous Kid."

I said.

"Yes."

He nodded.

"Thank you for bringing my sister back to me."

I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Chloeparis Athena...Well lets not get to the last name."

I said.

"Death the Kid."

He shook my hand.

"Zoë we need to go did you see the cop."

I said.

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"To where from what I hear you two are run aways."

Kid said.

I looked at Zoë who was looking at her shoes.

"I won't let another pair of good girls become run aways you should come with us back to DWMA."

Kid said.

"You know nothing about us so don't pretend like you want to help us why don't you leave us be."

I said sharply.

"You're right I know nothing about you two but I do know that your souls are different than normal humans."

Kid said and I freaked.

"Y-You're crazy."

I said looking at my hands.

"Theres a reason why you're running isnt there?"

He said.

"Because Stella was a crazy ass that abused us thats all!"

I stomped.

"Is that so?"

Kid said looking at my eyes then to my chest.

"You're soul says otherwise I know when someone is a weapon I can sense it."

He said.

Me and Zoë looked at each other and we decided to run.

"W-wait!"

Kid said and we ran into the alley we came out of.

"Why are we running from him!?"

Zoë asked.

"Because we don't know him and we've never had any help from the universe what makes you think its gonna help now."

I said panting since i was still tired from all the running we've done earlier.

We ran a little then we stopped in a dark alley.

"I don't think we shouldve run from him."

Zoë said.

"I don't trust anyone but you."

I said.

"But we don't even have a place to stay."

Zoë whinned.

"Yeah but what makes you think that he wouldve given us a place to stay anyways."

I said.

"Because I know his soul as he called it and I felt he wasnt bad."

Zoë said.

"He's probably gone now but if you wanna go back.."

I sighed.

"I do."

Zoë said.

"Fine but I don't wanna hear any crying when he betrays us or treats us wrong."

I said.

"I won't and I won't get to attached just in case."

Zoë said.

"Honestly I don't trust him I trust the girls."

I said.

"Yes but you've had bad experiences with men but maybe Kid is different."

Zoë pleaded.

"Don't bring it up lets just go."

I said.

"Stop!"

I heard a voice yell.

I turned and saw Kid jump from one of the buildings and landed in front of me.

"Don't run I just wanna talk."

He said grabbing my shoulders.

"Can you talk without touching me?!"

I said brushing off his hands.

"S-sorry."

He said and my eyes drifted to his suit which was unbuttoned and I saw two guns in the inner pockets.

"Zoë get behind me."

I said and Zoë did.

"Why do you have guns?"

I said holding up my arm ready to transform it.

"Oh sorry one second."

He pulled them out and i flinched all though he didnt point them, he just pulled them out and threw them in the air.

The guns flashed and I saw a two figures.

"Hi!"

Patty waved.

"Hey."

The girl Liz waved she was taller and wore the same outfit as her sister and she had long blonde hair without bangs unlike her sister.

"T-they're like us."

I tried to say.

"Are you weapons?"

Patty asked with her curiosity face.

Zoë looked at me and i nodded.

"Yeah."

I said.

"Can we see!"

Patty giggled.

"Y-you're not gonna hurt us right?"

Zoë asked from behind me.

"No never."

Kid said.

"Then I guess we could show you."

I said.

"Who's gonna catch us?"

Zoë said.

"I will."

Kid said.

"I don't want him touching me."

I said to Zoë.

"Trust him a little more."

She smiled.

"Fine but don't say I didnt tell you so."

I crossed my arms.

"Ready?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah."

We said in sync except i said it with a sigh and Zoë said it with a smiled.

We jumped in sync and transformed in sync although something weird happened in the normal room i stay in in weapon form with the heart shaped window its was bigger and I wasnt alone because Zoë was standing beside me.

"Zoë how...?"

I asked.

"I don't know..."

Zoë looked around.

There were two windows this time one pink and one black.

I looked out of the black one.

"Woah!"

Kid said from outside the window with a huge smile on his face when he held us.

"I look different."

I said then I realized i wasnt me I was also Zoë.

"We fused together!"

Zoë said.

"W-why!?"

I said sticking my head out of the window to see my body or should i say our body.

"Y-Y-YOU'R SO SYMMETRICAL!"

Kid beamed and Liz and Patty facepalmed.

"Forgive him he has a thing for symmetry."

Liz said.

"He's sooooooooo OCD!"

Patty laughed hystericaly.

"Can I?"

Kid asked and before we gave an answer he spun us.

"And you linked with me!"

Kid said in awe.

"Link?"

I asked.

"As in our souls matched enough so we could partner."

Kid said.

"You know, we are kinda sick of missions."

Liz said.

"Yeah and Kid could have four weapons."

Patty pointes out with a giggle.

"Two sets of weapons would be very nice and I could make you two into death scythes then have you go independant with my father and I'll continue with other symmetrical weapons like Liz, Patty and such."

Kid smiled.

"It would actually be very nice to get a break."

Liz said.

"Yeah."

Patty giggled.

"You know these two are staring to sound so amazing right now and-"

I cut Kid off before he could continue.

"OOOOOKAY GET ME OUT OF HERE."

I said trying to transform back but i couldnt.

"Wait for me!"

Zoë said.

"Oh yeah sorry i guess we have to be in perfect sync when we do this."

I said.

"Okay."

"So symmetrical."

Kid said.

"Sh-shut up!"

I flustered.

Zoë nodded and we transformed back except I saw this shorter for some reason.

"We need to take these girls to death city to see father these are the first weapons to actually fuse together."

Kid said.

"Death what?"

I asked but to me my voice sounded different.

"Yeah where?"

I turned to see Zoë but it wasnt Zoë it was me.

"YOU!"

We screamed.

"You're in my body!"

We screamed again and we started freaking out.

"They switched bodys?"

Liz asked confused.

"So cool!"

Patty giggled.

"No what?"

Kid mumbled.

"Get out of my body!"

I yelled and fumbled with Zoë's short blonde hair.

"So this is what its like to be taller?"

Zoë looked around in awe.

"And to have bigger boobs."

She grabbed my bodys boobs.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BODY LIKE THAT!"

I freaked.

"Oh look I have long hair and bangs!"

Zoë said running her hands through my bodys hair.

"Quick change back to weapon forms i think we went through the wrong doors!"

I said.

"Oh I have a bubble butt!"

Zoë giggled and started to shake my butt.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!"

I fell to the floor embarresed.

"Erk- what is happening here?"

Kid looked down.

"I want my own body i don't like this one!"

I cried on the floor.

"Hey I can hear you you know and thats my body you're talking about!"

Zoë crossed my arms.

"Ah sorry Zoë its just I like my body although you're prettier than I."

I sniffled.

"Thats not true sis you're so much prettier than I am I mean look at you're body."

Zoë bounced around in my body and did a little dance and smiled alot which was something i didnt do.

"S-stop please."

I exhaled.

"Oh sorry sis its just so much fun trading bodys with you."

Zoë smiled again.

"D-don't make me smile please I hate my smile."

I sighed.

"Why its cute."

Zoë said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Liz waved.

"I think so too!"

Patty giggled.

"I agree although I've only seen your sister smile and her smile in your body."

Kid said.

"I swear I will kick your butt even in this silly outfit."

I said.

"Erk- fiesty."

Kid laughed.

"Get me out of here!"

I screamed and held Zoës bodys head.

"I can't hurt this body its not mine!"

I screamed.

"Shut up or the cops are gonna come."

Kid said.

"WANNA SWITCH BODYS MR.THREE WHITE STRIPES FOR SOMEONE WHOS OCD FOR SYMMETRY WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE THREE STRIPES!"

I yelled and he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm asymmetrical and i've only been symmetrical once!"

Kid cried.

"You shouldnt have done that."

Liz sighed and got on the floor with him.

"Kid it's okay don't cry."

Liz patted his back.

"I deserve to die."

Kid cried.

"No you don't."

Liz said.

"U-uh yeah what she said."

Patty laughed then went back to playing with Zoë in my body.

"Thats it we're switching!"

I said and I grabbed my forehead to Zoës forehead and thought hard then when i opened my eyes I felt normal.

"AM I BACK!?"

I felt around and i was normal again.

"Aw I had fun in your body."

Zoë sighed.

"No no no never again."

I said.

"Can you do that with me!?"

Patty said grabbing my face.

"I don't know?"

I said which came out as "I bloat goats."

because she had her hands on my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and tried for her although i doubt i would work.

"Woah."

Patty said and I opened my eyes and I was the same hight but I had short blonde hair again.

"No I want my body!'

I whinned.

"Y-you can switch bodys with anyone you want?!"

Kid asked in awe.

"Oh whats under here?"

Patty asked about to lift my skirt.

"Nope switching!"

I grabbed her face and switched.

"Try me!"

Liz jumped.

"Ugh."

I grabbed her face and transfered.

"Oh I'm taller."

I said looking around in Liz's body.

"Cool this is a cute body."

Liz laughed and looked around.

"Ooookay no more body switching."

I said grabbing Liz before she could do anything.

"Boo that really was fun!"

Liz sighed.

"Yeah nope."

I laughed.

"You know that saying look at it from another point of view well I think the world looks good in your eyes."

Liz said.

"Oh sis you're so smart."

Patty said in awe.

"Erk- no no im not."

Liz said.

"I would like to try if you don't mind."

Kid stood up.

"Nope no way am I letting you in my body."

I said.

"Just for a second I wanna see what the fuss is about."

Kid said.

"Nope nope no way."

I crossed my arms.

"You did it with everyone else!"

Kid pouted.

"Youre like a boy."

I said.

"And you're a girl."

Kid said simply.

"Come on, I wanna see how Kid reacts in your body!"

Liz said.

"You sick bastard!"

I flustered.

"Yeah well."

She shrugged with a laugh.

"What can I do to get you to say yes?"

Kid asked.

"I have a very good idea."

I smirked.

"What is it?"

Kid asked.

"You'll see."

I smirked.

"Wait nevermind!"

Kid said.

"To late!"

I grabbed his face and I transfered my soul into his body and his went into mine.

"This feels weird!"

I said staggering around in Kids body.

"This is no cake walk either!"

Kid said looking down.

"I can't see my feet."

Kid said.

"Welcome to being a girl and they're my feet thank you very much."

I laughed.

"And your hair is really long."

Kid said brushing his hands through my hair.

"Erp d-don't do that!"

I flushed.

"Why you get to do something to me the least you can let me do is touch your hair."

Kid shugged.

"Oh these stripes arent that bad there kinda cute."

I said feeling Kid's hair it was soft and untangled.

"D-don't call them cute!"

Kid flushed in my body.

"Does that bother you?"

I smirked.

"Yes and that does too."

Kid said pointing and my hands were on his hips stiking a girly pose.

"Oh does it now well what if i do this!"

I said then I did a girly pose and stuck out my butt well Kid's butt.

"D-don't do that!"

Kid said freaking out.

"Okay then what about this!"

I laughed and did a kitty dance and meowed but it came out in Kid's voice.

"Gah!"

Kid blushed in my body.


	6. 6

Kid and Chloe were doing embarrasing things in each others bodys and we were laughing super hard.

"Fine wanna play like that I'll do this!"

Kid said and held up chloe's hands then grabbed her breasts.

"You pervert!"

Chloe yelled from Kid's body.

"Th-they're really symmetrical..."

Kid said and Chloe flushed.

"Well what if i did this!"

Chloe said taking off one of the rings on his hands and threw it on the floor.

"You monster!"

Kid said running to pick it up.

"You started it!"

She pouted.

"Actually you did."

I said.

"Whatever!"

She crossed her arms and it came out more girly.

"Give me my body back you're ruining sixteen years of hard work!"

Kid said grabbing her face.

"Gladly it was an asymmetrical body anyways."

Chloe laughed and switched.

"You child are a fiend."

He said.

"I'm no child!"

Chloe flicked her hair.

"Kid its getting late we should take them."

Liz said.

"Where?"

I asked.

"DWMA."

Kid said.

"Is that like wrestling or something?"

I asked and the three of them laughed.

"No but you will be fighting although I'll keep you away from Black*star until you have a suitable miester then you have to fend for yourself."

Kid said.

"M-miester?"

I asked.

"I am a miester I control the weapons."

Kid said.

"Oh and we're the weapons."

I said.

"Correct."

Kid said.

"I don't need anyone if i have my sister thats good enough we can fend for ourselves."

Chloe said.

"Thats sweet but also rediculous."

Kid said.

"You're hair is rediculous."

Chloe smirked.

"W-well-!"

Kid couldnt say anything bad about Chloe's body.

"Well switching souls with someone is creepy!"

Kid said.

"Y-you're so mean."

Chloe put her face in her hands and started to cry and i knew she was faking because Chloe never crys.

"Kid!"

Patty and Liz and to Chloe.

"He didnt mean it."

Liz said.

"Yeah being in someone elses body is super cool!"

Patty laughed.

"You made her cry!"

I said although I knew she was faking.

"I-I um."

Kid freaked out and his face was red.

"I'm sorry Chloe I didnt mean it."

Kid walked over to Chloe.

"Sucker."

Chloe said and touched his head and switched souls with him again.

"Y-you werent even crying!"

Kid said looking at Chloes hands which werent wet at all.

"Yeah I know but its funny to mess with you."

She laughed and did a girly pose on purpose.

"Chloe!"

Kid yelled.

"Heheheheh!"

Chloe laughed and danced around in his body.

"Switch with me now!"

Kid said.

"Nah."

Chloe laughed.

"Switch."

Kid grabbed her face.

"Take a picture it will last longer oh wait i'm in you're body so no one would wanna take a picture if that."

Chloe said and we all cheered.

"Oooooh Kid she got you there!"

Patty laughed and Kids face turned red in Chloes body.

"Okay okay Ive had my fun."

Chloe laughed.

"You..."

Kid crossed his arms in Chloes body.

"These things are quite annoying by the way."

Kid said pointing at her boobs.

"D-don't-!"

Chloe grabbed his head and switched.

"Okay we need to get going before it gets to late."

Kid said as he faced the other way.

"Fine."

Chloe sighed.

"Okay we'll follow."

I smiled.

"See now why can't you be like your sister and smile alot."

Kid said.

"Don't go there you don't even know me."

Chloe said sharply.

Kid couldnt say anything so he just walked.

"Liz, Patty, it will be faster if we fly."

Kid said.

"What about them?"

Liz said.

"I have and idea but they wont like it."

Kid said.

"One of you transform."

Kid said.

"Go ahead sis you can rest I'll run."

Chloe told me.

"Okay."

I transformed in her hands and it was a perfect fit.

"Um you wont like it."

Kid said.

"What is it?"

Chloe sighed.

Kid opened his hand and a skateboard flew from the shadows coming from his palms.

"Liz, Patty."

Kid said.

"Yes."

Liz and Patty transformed and he caught them and stepped on.

"Oh no i see now."

Chloe said.

"Sis i'm tired."

I lied I was just making her do this for my amusement.

"O-okay then I'll do it for you."

Chloe said with a small smile.

"Thanks."

I yawned.

"Okay fine I'll get on the skateboard but where could this thing possibly take u-"

She was cut off because once she stepped on it it took off flying.

"You idiot I couldve died!"

Chloe screamed and held on to Kid for dear life.

"Don't crush my ribs."

Kid coughed.

"Maybe I should!"

Chloe said then she looked down and screamed.

"Afriad of this yet you went zip lining."

Kid laughed.

"This in on a unharnessed flying skateboard and I'm in the back!"

Chloe said holding on to me and Kid super tight, she had both arms wrapped around Kid and I was used like a seat belt.

"This amusses me."

Kid laughed as he quoted Chloe.

"You idiot!"

Chloe screamed when he went faster.

"Sick yet?"

Kid laughed.

"Oh don't you dare."

Chloe said looking over Kids shoulder.

"Okay okay fine."

Kid laughed.


	7. 7

I held on to Kid for dear life because I was scared to fall off and drop to my death.

"Kid I can't see, are we there yet!?"

Patty whinned.

"No a few more minutes at the most."

Kid said.

"So we're gonna dip soon?"

Liz asked.

"Yeah."

Kid said while trying to keep steady i suppose my weight threw him off.

"D-dip?"

I asked.

"Yeah when we go down the board might dip a little so don't fall."

Kid said.

"Oh god i'm gonna die."

I said holding on tight to Zoë in one hand and my other arm wrapped around Kid.

"Nah at most you'll throw up."

Kid said.

"Thanks that makes me feel much better."

I said sarcasticly.

"Its fun!"

Patty giggled.

"Its okay."

Liz laughed.

"I suppose."

I sighed.

"Okay Death citys entrace gates are coming up."

Kid said.

"Ack-!"

I squeaked.

"Hold on."

Kid said and we dipped down.

"I'm gonna die."

I repeated over and over and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

Patty yelled from the Kids pockets.

"I'm gonna die."

I repeated.

"Okay we're gonna land hold on."

Kid said and we dropped faster to the ground.

"I don't wanna die yet I havent seen the world I spent seven years locked up in a house!"

I cried and hid my face in Kid's shoulder.

With a hard drop we hit the ground and my stomach did a flip.

"I feel sick."

I mumbled.

"Don't you dare throw up on me."

Kid laughed.

I quickly got off and leaned over.

"THAT WAS FUN!"

Patty laughed and pated my back and I almost threw up.

"Patty don't make her sick."

Liz said.

"Oh sowry!"

Patty said childish.

"I-its okay."

I gagged.

"Wake up Zoë."

I shook her in her staff form.

No response.

"Zoë?"

I tapped her.

"You should go in and wake her up."

Kid said.

"Okay."

I sighed.

"I'll catch you."

Kid said.

"Oookay you better."

I said glaring at him then jumping into him and transforming.

"Okay now put the two ends together."

I said to Kid.

"Okay."

Kid picked up Zoë and put us together.

"Woah."

Kid smiled and we became equal and one weapon.

"Zoë!"

I yelled looking around the room.

I saw the window and I tried to open it but it was shut tight this, window was blue so it must've been Zoë's.

"Does that mean shes in my room?"

I mumbled.

I saw a black door.

"Is that my room?"

I ran to the door and tried to open it but yet again it was shut.

"Zoë!"

I banged on the door.

"Open up!"

I banged harder.

The door opened slowly after I hit it a few times.

"Z-Zoë?"

I asked and entered slowly.

It was a long hall and I ran down it as fast as i could.

"Zoë!"

I saw a blue door the same color as the window and I opened it to reveal Zoë sitting in a pink airmchair asleep.

"Zoë wake up its time to leave."

I shook her lightly.

"C-chloe?"

She woke up slowly.

"Come on we need to go, Go through your door and i'll go through mine."

I said and the room shifted.

Then our two doors apeared.

"Okay."

She yawned.

We walked through our doors together.

"Chloe!?"

I heard Kid yell before i transformed.

"Someone smells good."

I mumbled as I inhaled the sweet scent of cedarwood and black licorice, It smelled better then how it sounds.

I then I looked at what I was on.

"Are you okay?"

Kid asked and I realized I was laying on his chest.

"Um what are you doing!"

I stood up and quickly brushed my clothes.

"Y-you didnt answer for like fifteen minutes and then you transformed and fell on top of me."

Kid said.

"O-oh."

I turned and Zoë was in Patty and Liz's arms.

"Was I asleep Mistress Stella I'm sorry don't hit me please."

Zoë mumbled half awake.

"Um whos Stella its me, Liz and Patty."

Liz said.

"Shes still half asleep don't worry she'll wake up soon."

I said.

"What happened in weapon form I called you like twenty times and you didnt answer and there was no reflection."

Kid asked.

"I guess she can't fall asleep in weapon form unless i'm with her or else she won't wake up."

I said.

"hm."

Kid listened.

"It was hard for me to get to her but it wasnt hard to wake her up."

I said.

"And why couldnt you hear me or were you just ignoring me?"

Kid rolled his eyes.

"No the window was shut so thats why I couldnt hear you."

I said looking at Zoë who was in Liz and Pattys arms mumbling weird things.

"I see."

Kid said.

"Let me try to wake her up okay since its getting late."

I said.

"Okay."

Kid and I walked over to Zoë who was limp in their arms.

"Help me, no don't come near me!"

Zoë screamed but her eyes were closed.

"Its okay let me help you."

I said holding her hands.

"N-no don't put her in the closet again she doesnt like it!"

Zoë kicked her legs and tried to pull her arms but I held her hands and Liz and Patty held her down a little but they were struggling.

"Aw thats sweet your nightmare is about Stella locking me in the closet again."

I smiled and Liz, Patty, and Kid looked shocked.

"C-closet?"

Liz asked.

"Locked?"

Kid said.

"Pizza?...Wait sorry never mind."

Patty giggled.

"I'll explain later well that is if I make it back."

I smiled.

"Wait!"

I heard Kid yell before I touched Zoë's head and switched bodys.


	8. 8

My nightmare was that Chloe was being locked in the closet again and my punishment was to watch the whole time as Stella abused her.

"Stop no she doesnt like the dark!"

I yelled but Stella turned of the lights and I heard Chloe scream.

"Stella it was me that broke the cup not her punish me please punish me!"

I cried and i felt two people holding me down and i tried to shake them off.

I couldnt hear voices from the people holding me all I heard were mumbles.

"This is your punishment little brat."

Stella said laughing.

"N-no please hit me or cut me or lock me in the closet just don't h-hurt my sister."

I cried.

"P-please..."

I went limp in the arms of my holders.

" _Zoë."_

I heard.

 _"Zoë wake up..."_

I heard faintly.

I opened my eyes shocked and I was lying on the ground with Liz and Patty over me.

"Was it all a dream!?"

I yelled then I looked at my body which I knew wasnt mine.

"Chloe wheres Chloe!?"

I freaked.

"Shh Its okay shes right there."

Liz said.

I saw Chloe lying in Kids lap and he had her head propped up...well my head because she was in my body.

"Wait how long was I asleep!"

I asked.

"About an hour and a half."

Patty said.

"Why did Chloe switch with me all i remember is her coming into my weapon room and telling me to go through the doors."

I said.

"You started freaking out and saying something about a closet and someone named Stella so Chloe went in your body so you didnt have to have the nightmare."

Liz said.

"O-oh well Chloe is strong she will fight the nightmare!"

I said hopeful.

"Nightmares?"

Kid looked up.

"Yeah I get really bad nightmares i've had them since i was little which is why i wake up super early."

I sighed.

"Like what type of nightmares?"

Kid asked.

"They're different every night but I always get one although sometimes I can't fight them and I start to sleep walk."

I said.

"I see."

Kid said looking back at Chloe who was in my body.

"Chloe is stronger than me mentally so she can fight them, sometimes I can't."

I sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll wake up any minute now."

Kid said with a small smile but he looked at Chloe when he did it.

"Kid its eight we should take them to DWMA to see Lord death."

Liz said.

"Okay."

Kid said lifting my body.

"I'll carry Chloe."

Kid said and he carried her bridal style, he made it look so easy.

"O-okay."

Liz sighed and I started to wonder.

"Lets go!"

Patty giggled.

I followed Kid close by just in case Chloe woke up.

"Hey Zoë is it weird to see your body in front of you?"

Patty asked.

"Not really since I know its Chloe underneath and I trust her with my body and my life."

I said.

"Thats so sweet."

Liz teared up.

"Yeah I trust Liz with my life since i know shes an amazing weapon!"

Patty said.

"Erp- Patty don't say that infront of an ultra halberd."

Liz sighed.

"N-no I'm not a good weapon at all I just found out today and I'm sure you've trained with Kid for years."

I said.

"Yeah we battled a Kishin together."

Patty giggled.

"K-kishin?"

I asked.

"The strongest foe you can encounter in this world...that we know of."

Kid said.

"Do you think Chloe and Zoë will fight a Kishin one day?"

Patty giggled.

"I don't know Patty."

Liz said.

"I don't know anything about the world so I don't know what any of these things are or look like."

I sighed.

"So thats why you didnt know what the strip was although you lived right next to it."

Kid said.

"Yeah me and my sister were sold into slavery for money by our parents who promised to buy us back when they could and everyday we waited and they never came and then eventually Chloe lost hope and I never did until today..."

I sighed.

"Slavery those fiends."

Kid sighed quietly although I couldnt see his face I could tell he was serious.

"We were in Stellas house as maids for seven years and everyday abused by her, whenever husband came home from work upset or to tired to pay attention to her."

I said.

"That exsplains the outfits."

Liz laughed.

"Hey Chloe told me she worked at Maid-chan cafe!"

Patty said childish.

"Oh yeah she lies a lot but only to protect herself but you can tell if shes lying because she fiddles with her hands although she hides it very well so sometimes I don't even notice."

I laughed.

"Oh okway."

Patty said with a lisp.

"We're almost at DWMA."

Kid said.

"Um I hope "Big sis Chloe" wakes up soon before we get to the stairs."

Patty said.

Liz looked at Patty.

"But you'll always be my number one Liz!"

Patty giggled.

"Um thanks..."

Liz said confused.

I looked at Chloe who was in my body and she was asleep in Kid's arms with her head in his cheast, She looked so sound when she slept but then I thought "If thats my body what if I look like that when I sleep?" I wondered...


	9. 9

I entered Zoë's body so she wouldnt have to deal with the nightmares.

I had always known about the nighmares, in fact the reason why I wake up later than her is because I watch to make sure she falls asleep fine because I heard on TV that if a person falls asleep fine they wont have nightmares but it doesnt seem to work very well.

I was in a very dark room and I could hear voices but very faint and far away so i tried to get closer to them but when I tried I hit something.

"Ouch."

I said and my face was at the door.

"This was the closet."

I thought.

Does that mean that this is the day that Zoë brought me bread?

"Chloe."

I heard a faint whisper that sounded like Zoë's voice.

"Zoë?"

I felt the door looking for the handle but it wasnt there then I remembered that Stella had it removed so I couldnt escape after I had learned how it pick the lock to get out.

"Here I found this."

Zoë slid a mini flashlight under the door.

"Thanks."

I smiled and turned it on.

I saw that I wasnt alone in ths closet I saw a small girl crying.

"Are you here to hurt me like she does?"

The girl whispered although she didnt sound like a child she sounded like a older woman unlike my voice.

"No I'm in the same boat as you I was locked in this closet also."

I said moving closer to her.

"You and I are the same but different."

The child said but her face was in her knees so I couldnt see her face.

"What do you mean?"

I said slowly moving towards her.

"You were once me but now you are different."

The little girl looked up and I saw her as me when I was younger.

"Y-you're me."

I said.

"Not anymore you have something I don't."

She said with tears running down her face although her voice sounded as though she was normaly speaking rather than crying.

"What is that?"

I asked.

"You have love."

She said and the tears stopped falling from her face.

"L-love I don't have that."

I said.

"Yes you have love I can feel it, It may not be true love or anything but I feel you do have it in your heart unlike me."

She said pointing.

"Love..."

I repeated.

"For whom do you have this for?"

She asked.

"I don't know."

I said.

"Do you love your sister?"

She asked.

"Yes I love her and I would saceifice my life for her just so long as she lives a happy life unlike me."

I said.

"What about that boy."

She asked.

"Who?"

I looked around.

"The child of Death, Would you sacrifice your life for him?"

She asked.

"I don't know, I barely even know him."

I said.

"Thats a shame because you don't know what he will do for you."

She said and she was starting to creep me out.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"Do you want to leave here?"

She asked with dead eyes.

"Yes please my sister is probably worried."

I said.

"Take my hands child."

She said reaching out.

"Okay."

I said taking hers.

"I will come back to you one day."

She said.

"Yes haunt my dreams leave my sister alone."

I said.

"As you wish, You know out of all the dreams i've haunted you're the most brave and loving person...or is it you're extremely dence."

She laughed and our bodys merged.

I screamed in pain as it happened and then I felt something in front of me and I grabbed on to whatever it was and yelped in pain.

"Chloe!"

I heard my sister yell.

"Z-zoë?"

I opened my eyes and my face was in someones cheast as my feet hit the floorm

"Shes awake!"

I heard Liz and Patty yell.

"Are you okay what happened?"

Kid said and I realized he mustve been carrying me.

"Y-yeah."

I said.

"Can you stand?"

He asked.

"Yes."

He realsed, he had one hand on my waist and the other was in my left hand.

"I'm in Zoë's body arent I?"

I said noticing I was much shorter than Kid.

"Yes."

Kid laughed.

"Chloe!"

Zoë tackled me in my body and I switched out.

"Ah I'm back."

I said feeling my waist.

"Yeah I was nervous in you're body I was scared I would hurt it."

Zoë said.

"Zoë, I'd take all the pain in the world for you."

I said and she smiled.

"What happened while you were out?"

Kid asked.

"Nothing."

I said playing with my hands and his eyes dropped to them immediately.

"I understand you don't wanna talk about it."

Kid shrugged it off.

"O-oh."

I was suprised since he just dropped the subject.

"We're almost there."

Liz said.

"Where and how long was I out?"

I asked.

"Fifteen minutes and to DWMA."

Liz said.

"Yeah you woke up just in time because we're going up the stairs!"

Patty giggled and I turned to see the long stairs that ran all the way up to a large skull building on top.

"Woah."

I said.

"Yeah I'll meet you girls at the top."

Kid said opening his hands and his skate board appeared.

"Okay."

Liz and Patty said and he flew up the steps with ease.

"Okay ready Patty?"

Liz said.

"Yeah!"

Patty giggled and they ran up.

"Um should we do that?"

I laughed.

"Lets go!"

Zoë giggled and we ran up.

I ran a little slow I assume because Zoë was in my body and she walked for awhile and Zoë was running faster but usually its the other way around.


	10. 9 (09-27 16:03:49)

I couldnt believe this was Kids father he really didnt look anything like him but then again I couldnt see his face.

"I'm Chloeparis Athena V(mumble)."

I mumbled the last name because I was ashamed of the scum parents we had.

"I didnt catch that but okay what can you do?"

He asked.

"A volunteer please."

I said.

"Kid you should do it."

Lord Death said.

"Father this isnt the best ability to test on me!"

Kid panicked.

"Oh come on I won't do anything to bad."

I smirked.

"I can't trust you when you smile like that."

Kid said.

"Come here."

I sighed and Kid sulked over.

"I won't ruin your perfectly symmetrical hands."

I mocked.

"Thank you."

Kid sighed.

I put my head to his and switched bodys with him.

"Oh this will never feel right, if you know what I mean."

I laughed and staggered around in Kids body.

"Ugh I can't see my feet again!"

Kid said in my body.

"I don't understand what happened?"

Lord Death asked.

"They switched bodys she can do it with anyone as long as they touch heads."

Zoë said.

"Actually I think its just if we touch."

I laughed.

"What then why didnt just high five or something!?"

Kid pouted in my body and it was funny.

"Because I didnt feel like it."

I said.

"Is this a joke?"

Lord Death asked.

"No Sir I can prove it."

I said.

"Don't you dare."

Kid said.

"Would Kid do this?"

I said moving his large skull brooch that he wears instead of a tie off center.

"You fiend!"

Kid dropped to the floor.

"Yeah thats my son never mind."

Lord death sighed.

"Okay okay I'll fix it god, You're gonna get my clothes dirty."

I said fixing it.

"Thank you now please switch out."

Kid begged.

"Okay."

I said holding his hand to help him up then I switched.

"See I'm back!"

I smiled and took a bow.

"Wow!"

Lord Death clapped.

"And also thank my practice dummy Kid."

I said.

"I see why you didnt volunteer."

Death laughed.

"Please never make me do that again father."

Kid said.

"You two could be very useful to us in future battles you two must be in EAT."

He said.

"EAT?"

I asked as I made a eating gesture.

"Yes EAT our Especially Advanced Technicians."

Lord Death said.

"I don't know how to fight."

I said.

"Thats okay my dear you will learn."

He smiled.

"O-okay...You wont seperate me and my sister right?"

I asked.

"No you two must stay together especially with an advanced new weapon type like that."

He said.

"Thank you sir I couldnt bear to be seperated with my sister."

I smiled.

"Weapon sibblings should stick together since they already have a set bond."

He said.

"Does that mean we need a miester."

I asked.

"Maybe."

He said.

"I don't need anyone but my sister we can do it all on our own."

I said.

"Okay then you should try a month without one and if you can't progress then we can asign you one."

Death said cheerfully.

"Okay."

I said.

"Kid since its late allow them to stay the night with us then tomorrow I will inroll them in DWMA and they can stay in the girls dorm."

Lord Death said.

"Yes father."

Kid said.

"Okay take them home and cautiously because it would be a shame if a witch were to get ahold of them."

Death said.

"Yes father."

Kid turned.

"Follow me."

Kid said.

"O-okay."

I looked at Zoë who was looking around in awe.

"So cool."

I heard her say under her breath.


	11. 10

We followed Kid home to his oddly symmetrical mansion.

"Welcome and don't touch anything...I'm looking at you rebel."

He looked at Chloe and she laughed.

"Oh so I'm a rebel now?"

She laughed.

"If you touch anything you won't live long enough to be anything else."

Kid said.

"Is that a theat?"

Chloe said standing in front of him although he was slightly taller than her so he looked down on her ever so slightlym

"Maybe."

He shrugged.

"Oh I guess I'll just have to take over your body in front of your friends and make you do stupid things but oh wait what friends?"

Chloe laughed.

"I'll have you know i have many friends!"

Kids face turned red.

Chloe giggled and I gave her a high five.

"Y-you're terrible."

Kid said pouting.

"Terribly awesome?"

She giggled and Patty high fived her.

"Liz, Patty, Show them to their rooms i can't handle this tonight I'm tired."

Kid sighed and waved them away.

They showed us to a room across from theirs.

"Chloe I think you upset Kid."

I said.

"Oh do you think so?"

Chloe asked then her shoulders quickly slumped.

"Yeah he was either upset or he was embarrassed.

I said.

"Kid was probably just embarrassed since he can't handle smooth talkers."

Liz smiled.

"Don't worry, Kid just didnt know how to handle you're humor since all the other girls he knows can't do roasts as good as that.

Patty laughed.

"O-oh okay."

Chloe smiled but she fiddled her fingers because she was nervous.

"Anyway good night!"

Patty giggled.

"Oh do you need some clothes?"

Liz asked.

"I couldnt bother you after all you've done."

Chloe said.

"No bother we have lots of clothes that dont fit us anymore so I'm sure some will fit you."

Liz smiled.

She left and brought back a huge bag of clothes.

"It's not much but these might fit you two."

She smiled.

"T-thank you."

My eyes watered slightly.

"No problem you two are great!"

Liz smiled.

"Thank you Liz you're so sweet Kid and Patty are lucky to have you."

Chloe smiled.

"Aw you think so thanks."

Liz smiled.

"Well get changed and ready for bed because its gonna be a big day tomorrow!"

Liz smiled and left the room and closed the door on the way out.

"That was sweet."

I smiled and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah."

Chloe mumbled and put on another matching pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"Are you okay?"

I asked.

"Yes why?"

She jumped a little when I asked and then she started to fiddle her hands.

"Because you look not okay."

I said folding the clothes and putting them back into the bag she brought them in.

"I'm fine."

She said.

"I don't believe you."

I said.

"Why."

She asked.

"Because when you figet your lying or have something on your mind."

I said.

"I-I don't have anything on my mind at all."

She said.

"Okay then but remember I'm your twin and you can tell me anything."

I smiled.

"I know and I'm thankful for that."

She smiled.

"Well we should get to bed."

She said switching the subject.

"Okay."

I smiled and we shared the bed since there was only one.

"Good night Chloe."

I said.

"Good night Zoë."

she mumbled.

I drifted off to sleep soon after and waited for the nightmares to begin but they never and i slept peaceful for once.


End file.
